Various kinds of electronic devices may be developed and supplied thanks to the advancement of electronic technologies. In particular, the supply of electronic devices such as a smart phone, a notebook personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, a digital camera, a smart television (TV), and the like may be expanded, and a display may be applied to most electronic devices that are recently developed.
As the use of electronic devices increases, user needs for various functions may also increase. Thanks to the effort of manufacturers for satisfying the user needs, there may be developed and supplied products with new functions, such as three-dimensional (3D) contents, a full high-definition (FHD) display, a flexible display, a bent (or curved) display, and the like.
An electronic device that includes a plurality of display areas may be generally divided into a main area and a sub area, and the main area and the sub area may be continuous. In this case, contents displayed at the main area may be obstructed by contents displayed at the sub area. Since a screen size of the sub area is small, contents to be displayed may be restrictive.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.